The present invention relates to game calling devices, and in particular, to a game calling device that can produce selective sounds having varied pitch and intensity without an external application of force or pressure, and a method of generating selective sounds having varied pitch and intensity.
Game calling devices for mammals and predators are known. In particular, devices known as “grunt tubes” are used to simulate the grunts, snorts, bleats and other sounds produced by animals such as, for example, species of deer. Deer sounds are described by Atkenson et al. in “Vocalizations of White Tail Deer,” 120 The American Midland Naturalist 195 (1988). Hunters and wildlife enthusiasts use grunt tubes to attract deer and other animals.
Grunt tubes generally include a tubular member through which air passes over a reed supported within the tubular member. The passing air excites the reed supported within the tubular member. In particular, the passing air excites the reed and causes it to vibrate and to produce sounds.